


Unie dans la mort

by KyranAnam



Series: SwanQueen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyranAnam/pseuds/KyranAnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un accident de voiture coûtant la vie d'un être cher. Comment survivre quand son âme sœur meurt ? La douleur est bien trop forte, plus forte que l'envie de vivre. Pourquoi survivre seule quand on peut rejoindre la personne qu'on aime de l'autre côté ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unie dans la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Mention de suicide

La musique résonne dans la pièce mais elle n'atteint pas mes oreilles, ni même mon esprit qui à cet instant est vide. Plus aucune pensée ne me vient et mon cœur est serré dans ma poitrine. Cette chanson qui était un symbole de joie, ne m'apporte plus que de la douleur désormais.

Je t'ai tout donné de moi, j'ai mis mon cœur à découvert. Tu as appris tous mes défauts et tu m'as aimé pour eux. Nos jeux de séduction, tes sarcasmes, ces choses qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

Je n'entendrais plus la mélodie de ton rire, ta magnifique voix. Je ne verrais plus ton sourire, tes larmes qui te rendais encore plus belle.

Tu étais ma muse, mon tout.

Je t'aime de tout mon être et c'est en train de me détruire.

Je ne sentirais plus tes lèvres pulpeuses dansant contre les miennes, tes courbes délicieuses sous mes doigts. Ni même la chaleur emplir mon cœur à ta vue.

En cet instant je me noie, je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Je regrette tant qu'il nous a fallu aussi longtemps pour se trouver, d'arrêter de se repousser et se déchirer, pour finalement apprendre à s'aimer.

Combien de fois t'ai-je dis je t'aime ? Ce ne sera jamais assez.

Tu étais mon commencement, tu es devenue ma fin.

Tu étais ma chance au bonheur et tu m'as filé entre les doigts.

Je me souviens de tous les détails de ton visage, de la sensation de ta peau douce sous mes caresses.

Je me souviens de tes yeux bruns plongés dans les miens, me promettant un avenir.

Je me souviens de chaque instant passé à tes côtés, chaque touche et chaque baiser.

Tu étais ma fin heureuse mais la vie t'as arrachée à moi.

Demain j'étais censée te marier et finalement je t'enterre.

Et alors que je suis assise sur notre lit, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, mon menton reposant dessus et mes larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues, je sais que je ne peux pas continuer sans toi.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

La lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre attrape un reflet d'argent brillant entre mes doigts.

Les dernières notes de notre musique résonne dans l'air, avant de laisser place au silence.

Il est rompu par le bruit du métal tombant sur le sol.

Je m'allonge, ma tête reposant sur ton oreiller, ton odeur est toujours là.

Et alors que repose sur le plancher une lame, de mes bras s'écoule mon sang qui recouvre les draps de soie d'une couleur vermeille.

Oui tu étais mon commencement et c'est à présent l'heure de ma fin.

La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est toi.

La dernière chose à laquelle je pense avant de succomber à l'obscurité, c'est à quel point je veux te revoir.

Nous sommes des âmes sœur, unies dans la vie.

À présent unie dans la mort.


End file.
